Four Messed Up People In One Appartement
by KatalinLame
Summary: Marik and Bakura help their high school girlfriends realize their love for each other. sucks summary. Half practice for next story half messing around with a friend. probably really sucks. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**First ever story. please don't judge grammar. it really sucks. please review! i don't care if all you have to say is bad stuff. then ill know to fix it! enjoy my crappy attempt at fan fiction. hopefully my next one will be better. next chapter eventually. the whole story is done already. imma just put a chapter out every now and then. there's 7. imma shut up now. **

Four messed up people in one apartment

LIA'S POV

I can't lose her I can't. I have to find her. She can't be gone she can't. Wait let me restart. All four of us were in the apartment playing SORRY! Board games between us get...Violent. Fast. Bakura usually starts it and Camille ended it. Usually pieces are thrown and boards flipped. Many cuss words screamed and punches thrown. But we usually ended up laughing and heading back to our rooms for bed. I was glad things were back to normal. The apartment was filled awkward for weeks. Camille was dating Bakura and I Marik. We had all 4 been friends since high school. We went to the same college and both relationships started in freshman year of college Camille's before mine. We all moved in together after college and were happy for a year till Bakura and Marik up and turned gay. For each other. They didn't move out. They did however move into the same room. It was very awkward for a few months but eventually we got used to it. We were happy for them. We were happy to all be friends again.

"LIA! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE. BREAKFAST IS READY" a loud voice yelled up to me. I rolled my eyes and responded scarsticly not getting up from my bed.

"5 more minutes mom? Please?" I yelled back, groggy

"You get your lazy ass down here young lady before I make you come down here!" The same voice said.

"I do believe you lost that right dear!" I said swinging my feet of the bed stretching and yawning.

"Shut up and come get your pancakes!" And new voice said. I walked out of my room in pajama pants and an old t-shirt. I looked at Bakura and smirked and his appearance. His hair was sticking up even worse than it usually does.

"Nice sex hair." He flipped me off and continued with his pancakes. I laughed again. "I remember you saying the same thing to me before. Think of it as payback. "

"Payback for what?" Camille said entering looking just as tired as Bakura.

"Nothing. Just grab your pancakes and eat. "Bakura answered.

"I will never get over how dirty pancakes sounds." I said thinking. Marik walked in with a plate of bacon looking at us.

"Not the pancakes thing again. You went on for weeks junior year. I actually passed math class that semester." Marik said

" I don't get how you don't hear the dirtiness in the word pancakes"

"I get it. It sounds really perverted to me. Maybe you just have to be a girl?"

"Hear that guys? Your minds aren't capable of understanding our perverted minds"

"And I'm glad I don't have to understand it any more then" Marik said laughing.

"You didn't understand it to begin with" I said taking a bite of my pancakes.

"Hey! I was a good boyfriend!" Marik defended.

"Yea till you started screwing my best friend's boyfriend." I replied quickly.

"Hey for the record I was the one screwing him" Bakura interjected.

"Is that why I found all those sex toys?" Camille asked insolently

"That never happened. Never speak of this again." Bakura said looking down at his food Camille smiled evilly.

"Hum I smell black mail" Camille evilly stated with a smirk.

"I'm too tired to care at this point." Bakura said trying to fake uninterested.

"So the heavy metal chain? The fuzzy handcuffs? The rod and rin-" Camille listed.

"Soooo who wants bacon?" Marik interrupts. I looked at him with an eyebrows raised.

"Handcuffs? Really? That I could have gotten used to. "I joked looking at Marik.

"We could always try love"

Camille said looking at me mock seductively (shut up I don't care)

"It's about time you offered" I said following her joking tone.

"Now that would be weird"

Bakura said laughing.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Imagine the college reunion. Them seeing our just swap of partners." Bakura said laughing.

"Psh yea right. Sorry deary but I don't swing that way" I said laughing.

"Not yet." Marik says smirking.

"We'll I guess it would make sense since we both dated two very effeminate guys for 5 years." I said putting a hand to my chin stroking my imaginary invisible beard. (I had to add that haha ohhhh the good old days) Camille nodded with a laugh.

"Hey Marik may be very girly but I am all man!" Bark it's said in a tone that didn't help with his point.

"Sure kitty sure" Camille said rolling her eyes.

"I said to never call me that in front of others Camille!" Bakura growled glaring at her.

"Kitty?" Marik asked smiling. Camille and bakura continue bickuring. He looked at me. "Thanks for no embarrassing nick names for me. Saves so much torment."

"Really you've already forgotten my name for you?" I responded smirking.

"What now?" Bakura said looking away from Camille with a grin. "I want to hear of this nick name"

"What will I get for it?" I asked seeing what this information could give us.

"A one way trip to the shadow realm that's what." Marik said and he remembered his name.

"Oh please save that talk for yugi and his friends." I said rolling my eyes yet again.

"Don't say a word and I will." Marik threatened

"20 bucks!" Bakura yelled.

"30 bucks!" Camille challenged.

"Camille you already know the nickname. Why are biding?" Marik looked at me shocked and Bakura irritated.

"You told her?" Marik shouted right when Bakura said.

"Why am I left out?" I rolled my eyes at them and looked at Camille.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Cuz I love tormenting and well so do you let's have some fun with this. " Camille said mischievously.

"Yes let's I said getting up as unfinished my last piece of pancake." We have to get to work" we left them there to finish their food. They looked at each other as we walked to our rooms.

"Thank god were gay now"

STILL LIA'S POV.

*at work later that day*

"Hey Camille please hurry."

I said at I held a very wiggly very unhappy child. This was not my job. I sat in the back and handled the money and taxes. She was the kid person. I...am not. Kids and I don't get along. She's great with them. That's why she's the care giver. Why she left me here with 20 children while I was perfectly happy doing the payments for our building just so she could go get more toilet paper is beyond me.

"We'll your having fun" a voice said beind me. I turned to see Marik standing there arms crosses and a smug look on his face. "That's not necessarily the right was to hold a child." I looked down to see that the boy I was holding had squied so that I had his feet in my face and his head was at my stomach. And he jut kicked me in the mouth.

" take him take him please!" I begged walking towards him leaning back so I wouldn't drop the child. He laughed as backed away.

"Nope you were mean this morning so would you get no help!" I looked at him in disbelieve

"What? Are you kidding! You know I can't handle children!" I said over the child's giggling. He kicked me again. "Take him before he knocks out a tooth!" He backed away further.

"No you be mean to me, I don't help you with you're child problem." He said laughing. Just then Camille's assistant Duke came in.

"Lia I thought you couldn't touch a child with out bursting into flames?" He said walking up to me.

"Take it take it take it! Take. It. TAKE IT " I yelled as the boy started slipping out of my grasp. Duke quickly reached his arms up grabbing the child and flipping him so he was now on his shoulders. I let our a groan and I sat down in one of the kiddie chairs in the colorful room. "Thanks Duke. I owe you one" he smiled.

"How bout a raise?" He asked grinning.

"How bout no?" I answered as he rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Why are you where anyway?"

"what a man can't visit his ex and he boyfriends ex girlfriends and work?" He asked innocently.

"Not unless he wants something. What is it?" I asked seeing through his innocence.

"I'm just wondering when you're going to admit your love for Camille?" If I had a drink I would have sit it out. I looked at his in shock.

"What now? Camille's my best friend. I can't think like that. She's like a sister." But he more i though I realized that I had always been able to look to her when I needed something. She was there when my family fell apart. There was no other I trusted more than her. I shook the thought away from my head and looked back to a grinning Marik.

"It's obvious you two like each other. You just need to accept it. EXCEPT YOUR INNER LESBIAN!" He said loudly I covered his mouth and pulled I'm into my office. I felt a warm wet object run along my palm.

"EW! Did you just lick me?" He nodded grinning" and Thank you for poisoning the minds of the children. " I said scarsticly. (Stfu)

"Hum I should tell Bakura he would be proud. But it's true. It's obvious that you like her more than friends and she does two. You two just dont know your gay yet. By the way it's the first Friday the month so it's drinks night at the apparent. Don't forget the vodka!" And he left my office with out another word passing Camille on the way out.

"Why did he look so smug." She asked confused.

" nothing go play with the kids. I need to think." I said sitting down at my desk my elbows on the flat surface and my face in my hands.

CAMILLE'S POV

I looked at Lia confused for a minute till I shrugged and walked into the play room. I see bakura looking quite our of place with one child hanging of his out stretched arm and one clinging to his leg. I hold in a grin as I walk up to him grabbing the hanging child placing her on my hip.

"Why are you here exactly?" I asked. He looked at me with a scowl

"Oh I come here all the time. I love being in the presence of all these children. I just love it when they pull my hair. " Bakura said, voice dripping with scarcasm.

"Miss Webberman!" Squealed the girl she had grabbed from Bakura's arm. "Let me go! I wanna play with the the Kitty!" I had to cover my mouth to hold back laughter. Bakura glared dangers at me. I set the child on the ground.

"Sorry Lilly. You can't play with," I looked at bakura then back to Lilly" kitty. He's here to talk to me hey don't you go play with Jason. " I said as I pulled Jason off of bakura's leg.

"Ok! Bye fluffy!" I couldn't contain my laughter any more. I grabbed his arm and looked at Duke and nodded with a salute, singling that he would take over for a minute. I pulled bakura to the front room with a confused look from Lia through the window of her door but she looked back down at her work. I looked at bakura.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Marik told me to come down here and talk to you." He responded.

"He just left, looking rather smug. " I said thinking back to Lia's confused face as Marik walked away earlier.

"We'll he wanted to spilt you two up with what we want to say. Personally I don't see it but I hadn't noticed you like me till college when you had since the end of junior year. " he said smirking.

"Remind me to kill Lia later but what does that have to do with anything?" I said trying to figure out what he was getting at.

"It means that Marik believes that you and Lia like each other. As in more than friends." I looked at him shocked. Huh?

"Do you mean the pancake stuff? Do you not understand that we're messing around? We 'flirt' all the time. It's not like we secretly love each other or something. " I said to starting to think. "At least I don't think so." As my thought started to process the fact that it had been Lia who what always there for me. I could always be my self around her and the same way for her at least I believe. I looked up to see the smirk on Bakura's face and my thoughts vanished. I glared.

" is that all you came here for?" I asked irritated.

" no it's the first Friday of October so drinks all around! He said laughing. "Look Marik's usually right with this kinda stuff but really. I dont see it. Don't think much of it. I only did it cuz I was bribed. I'll see up later tonight. " he said waving as he left the day care.

NO ONES POV

Bakura walked out and found Marik sitting on his motorcycle. He grinned and walked up to him.

"Did it work?" Marik asked.

"Yea I got her thinking. what about you?" Bakura said grinning.

"I put it in her mind. She'll be stubborn as hell but shell realize after a few drinks." Marik laughed and Bakura climbed in the back of the bike.

"Now how about what you promised?" Bakura whispered into Marik's ear.

"Wait till we get home kitty"

"I'm going to kill Camille"


	2. Memories

**FORGOT TO PUT IN FIRST CHAPTER! ****I don't own yugioh. I really really wich I did but sadly no I do not. Enjoy crappy chapter two. Lots of back ground and delinquent doings. Please don't go out as steal booze and lead on poor horny cashiers. That's rude but oh so much fun (: **

Chapter two bitches!

LIA'S POV

I told Camille that I would walk home tonight. That I felt like needed some small time to think. I do this a lot. I use it to figure out problems. Plus I completely forgot it was drinks night and I needed some alcohol. I walked to Wal-Mart (wall billies) and went straight to the beer isle. I looked for my usual drinks I get. I found my favorite cherry vodka and passed a bottle of shmerenof Camille's favorite. I headed to the check out with my two bottles of alcohol. Receiving a smirk from the kid at the checkout I decided to have some fun with the kid. I smirked back.

"Find something funny?" I asked with a scarstic tone.

"We'll it looks like your drinking the pain away. Need some help?" I internally snorted. Lame line. Better play along.

"Aw so helpful but well I'm drinking away the pain from my ex-" I paused looking around feign nervousness. "Girlfriend. 5 years and she decided she's straight. Ah we were so happy."

"We'll I'd love to help you get back together. As long as I can join. "I giggled. By this time he had already scanned the drinks and bagged them. All there was left to pay. Sort of. I took out my purse and wrote a note handing it to him and grabbed my bags.

"Call me when you can Hun. We'd love you teach you some 'things' "I said walking off. I exited the store but looked through the window to see his reaction. He looked down to read the note which said.

_Dumdum you just got_

_played majorly by some_

_chick you wanted to sleep_

_with. Sucks to be you!_

_Enjoy paying for my_

_Drinks night!_

_XOXO_

_~L_

I laughed as his face turned to rage as he looked up to see me turning to sprint away. I quickly high tailed it hearing shouts from behind me. I sprinted through the parking lot and found my way to a narrow street and ran down some alley ways. I hid there for a minute or two till I knew that I had gotten away. I laughed at how much my intentions changed in that store. I had every intention to pay for the booze. Something about that kid just made we want to walk of though. Damn I really need to think. I stood up and took in my surroundings. I found myself in an alley way. It was familiar. I realized this was where Camille and I had first met Marik and Bakura.

_Camille and I were lost. Badly. I was shit with directions and Camille was just as bad as me. Freshman year. We were walking through the same alley way when stopped to rest. _

_"Yay were lost!" I had said scarstacly, sitting on a some cement steps. She just rolled her eyes. "You said this was a short cut!"_

"_Were almost out of here! 10 more minutes!" Camille said enthuasticly, crossing her arm still standing. (Stfu)_

_"10 bucks says we die out here." I groaned. _

"_I'll take that bet." A voice said from behind us. We both turned to see a...man? Standing there grinning. He was tallish and had tan skin. Shoulder length sandy blond hair and piercing lavender eyes. He had on a light purple vest which showed off his tone midriff and black kakis on. He would look threatening if it weren't for the excessive amount of jewelry and eye make-up. I let out a small laugh. _

_"Ha look Camille we found a drag queen!" before she could respond there was laughter coming from behind us again. We turned to see a man laughing his ass off. He had long white hair which stuck out in no rhyme or reason. He wore a blue and white striped shirt with a lighter blue jacket over it. Under that he had on plan jeans. He had calmed down from his laughter and he face had a smirk plastered to it. The eyes were sharp and he looked like a typical badass. "Oh and his boyfriend" Camille laughed at this one and I turned my attention back to the more effeminate one. "Is there something you two needed?" I asked. _

_"We'll we were having a wonderful conversation till your two interrupted" Marik said smiling. _

_"What did we interrupt your make our session?" Camille joked._

"_Like that will ever happen." The white haired one said. (Oh the irony)_

_"Look if you just point us towards the nearest street we'll be out of your….crazy ass hair." I said trying to get out of here. The two had slowly started walking closer to us only a few feet away. _

_"I don't know, I want to stay in this guys hair. "Camille said walking up to the less famine one and running her hands through his long white hair. I start laughing at her sudden act of bravery. The man's face stared at Camille in confusion and he glanced at the other man. I look at the other boy whose face is full of surprise. I laugh. _

_"L'Oreal because I'm worth it. " the white haired man said recovering from his shock. I start laughing as does the other man. _

_"Why am I not surprised you did that Camille?" I said through laughter. _

_"Cuz you got tired of begin surprised forever ago Lia. " she said mater of factly, not looking at me, still playing with his hair. _

_"Why may I ask are you still touching me?" The violated man asked. _

_"Because I want your hair" she said smiling. The teen gently pulled her hands out of his hair and put them two her sides. I said Camille tense up a little at the contact but wrote it off as nothing. But the other man spoke up. _

_"Bakura what do you say we do with these two?" The effeminate one said. The other, Bakura, grinned. _

_"Let's just help them Marik. I completely forgot what we were here in the first place. " _

_"Whatever lets go." Marik said walking past us. They led us out to the street that we were looking for. We said our goodbyes not expecting to see them again. Till school the next day. _

_We were sitting at our normal table in the cafeteria when two people sat next to both Camille and I. I looked up to see the two boys from yesterday smirking. I wanted to wipe it off their faces. _

_"We'll if it isn't the drag queen and he's gender confused boyfriend." I said scarstacly. The one next to Camille laughed. _

_"Aren't drag queens gender confused?" Lia said. _

_"I don't know." I looked at the one to my left who was still smirking. "Are they?" They just laughed._

_"Something tells me I'm not going to live that drag queen this down" Marik asked laughing. _

_"Nope." Bakura said also still smirking. _

_"Why did you decide to grace us with your presence L'Oreal?" Camille asked. _

_"We were bored. Decided to talk to our damsels in distress from yesterday. "He answered .Camille scoffed and turned to face the boy next to her. He did that same still with that irritating smirk on his face._

_"I knew exactly where we were going!"Camille defended. _

_"No you didn't" I said smiling. That earned a kick under the table and a few laughs from the boys next to us._

"_That doesn't mean you kick my shin!"I said leaning down to rub my leg._

"_You deserved it! Besides I didn't see you getting us out of there!"_

"_you two are almost as irritating as us," Bakura said laughing at us._

"_Shut up dumdum no one asked you!" I said pointing at the white hair boy next to Camille. He just laughed and Marik did as well. The lunch continued on like that. Soon we ended up sitting together every lunch and found that both Marik and Bakura were in al but one of Camille and I's classes, when they didn't skip. We started making them go to class and they peer pressured us into skipping more often. After that day we all ended up being friends._

I sighed stepping out of the alley way and memory. I was so lucky to have friends like these. I walked back to the apartment with a bag of stolen booze and a smile plastered on my face.

CAMILLE'S POV.

I looked up as I heard the door knob twist as someone was unlocking it. Figuring Lia was home I went back to Bakura's room to let them know that the rest of the alcohol was here. Though what I saw in the room was not expected. Marik being pinned to the bed while Bakura was straddling him. He has pinned Marik's hands above his head and was what looked like trying to eat his face. Both of them were flush and completely oblivious to that fact I had opened the door. I decided to change that.

"Please tell me it did not look like that when it was me being pinned down." I said and they both jerked their heads to me shocked. Bakura grabbed a pillow and threw it at me.

"You interrupted my bribe!"

"We'll you can finish it when were all drunk of our asses. Lia's home. Come!" I said motioning them to enter the living room.

"I was planning on doing that any ways till you interrupted." Bakura said irritated.

"Shut up fluffy and get off. I want my tequila." Marik said pushing him off. Bakura irritated, got off him and they walked into the living room where Lia has flopped face first on the couch leaving her drinks on the coffee table.

"Long day?" I asked. She just 'mehed' in response. "What happened?"

"My mind decided to steal the drinks at Wal-Mart and I was chased into an alley way. The one where we met. "She muffled into the couch cushion I smiled at the memory. I Wished to go back to high school were things were easy. Then I thought of the first part of the sentence.

"LIA! Why did you steal them?" I yelled shocked.

"Cuz it was fun to get the cashiers hopes up then make him pay for the alcohol. He was horrible with his pick up lines. He tried to get me to do a threesome with my imaginary ex girlfriend." Bakura snorted at her reasoning.

"I applaud your methods. Using the man's perverted ways to your advantage. A way only women can use."

"Learned from the best. Now please let's all get drunk. I found Smirnoff for you. Lets the drinking begin! "She said getting up and reaching for her cherry vodka.

Several hours and shots later we were all badly drunk. Marik was sitting on Bakura's lap and muttering something about a rod being put into a ring. Bakura couldn't keep his hands off him. Lia was giggling like a little girl at just about anything and I was trying my hardest to not fall on the ground. The conversation was mostly just between Lia and I. Bakura and Marik were...occupied.

"I like how neither of us had boyfriends since they got together. It's like they tainted us. "Lia said throwing her hands in the air."Maybe we have a sign saying DONT DATE US YOU'LL TURN GAY!"

"It would explain a lot." I looked at the two boys who had begun to get a little too heated. "Look at what you two did to us!" They broke apart and looked at us. Marik smirked.

"You two could be doing the same if you just admitted you were gay!"

"He's right. And you wouldn't be inter-inter- whatever that word is" Bakura slurred. Trying to pulley Marik's face back to his.

"By I'm not gay!" Lia yelled standing up only to fall to the ground "Ow" Marik and Bakura started laughing and I went to help her up holding in a giggle. When I reached her she was laughing also. As I leaned over to help her up I fell as well and we both were having fits of laughter. Lia was able to get herself up only to fall back on the couch. I got up as well and pulled her up so I could sit down. She laid her head on my lap still giggling. "What did Bakura want earlier?" She asked with a red face "did you confess that you still love him?" I puncher her arm playfully. "Ooow" she whined.

"No he came to convince me that I'm gay for you. And to remind me about drinks night."

"Marik did that same." She said her cherry alcohol breath filling my nose. "What if we are?"

"Then we are I don't know"

"How do you be gay?" She slurred.

"I don't know ask them!" I said we both looked up to see that they had long forgotten us and were deeply emerged in each other. "Get a room!" I slurred at them and they wordlessly stood up without breaking the kiss and went to their room and shut the door. It was now just me and Lia in the room highly intoxicated.

"Do you think we are?" Lia asked sleepily her eyes closing.

"Let's talk about this when were not stupid drunk." I said laughing also feeling a little tired. I let my head fall back on the sofa.

"Ok" Lia said through a yawn. "No matter what we figure out I love you Camille."

"Love you too Lia." And with that we fell asleep.


	3. MELVINY GOODNESS!

**So here is the third chapter. Writing hung over people is almost as much fun as writing as Melvin. SO MUCH MELVINY GOODNESS! Lots of grumpiness as well. ENJOY! **

**OH! I STILL DON'T OWN YUGIOH! But if I did there would be so much thief shipping going on. So very much. **

**I should really stop talking. **

**K bye.**

Chapter 3 bitches!

The next morning.

LIA'S POV

"Owwwwww" I groaned as I sat up from where I was laying on the couch. I looked around to gather my surroundings. There was no one in the living room with me but there was a pillow under my head and a blanket over me. I could hear sizzling sounds from the kitchen and soft voices. I swung my legs off the couch and try to stand up. Immediately regretting it when my head throbbed with pain. I tried again slowly and was able to walk my way to the kitchen. I was greeted by the sight of Camille and Marik cooking breakfast. Marik the bacon and Camille the eggs. I sat down roughly and let my head fall on the table. Camille came up to me and said softly,

"Sleep well?"

"We'll don't be nice to her! You know she's going to rip our heads off!" Marik's said not at all softly. My head immediately retaliated to the loud voice and I let out another groan.

"Gods please just shut up" I said not in the mood for anything. I heard Camille laugh softly as she set a coffee mug in front of me. I muttered a thanks and felt a tinsy bit better when the bitter taste filled my mouth. (Does that sound dirty? I think it does... Crap).

"We'll if you going to be mean about it then I think I'll just be as loud as I can be." He said louder, making my head throb again.

"I swear Binky boy I will kill you if you don't shut up." I yelled glaring at him from my seat at the table. He wasn't looking at me though. His eyes were behind me staring in shock turned to see Bakura standing with a grin on his face. Marik's face then turned to me with anger.

"Thanks Lia!" He yelled scarsticly(4). Both Bakura and I groaned again as his loud voice rang through the kitchen.

"Seriously Binky boy. Shut it." Bakura said sitting down at the table as well putting his head in his hands.

"Did you sleep nice as well kitty?" Camille asked. No longer talking quietly.

"Bugger off Camille." Bakura said without looking at her. She laughed and looked back at the eggs. I looked at the two chiefs suspiciously.

"How the hell are you two not hangover as well?" I asked, a little too loud "I guess we can just hold our liquor better." Marik said grinning. "I guess it just comes with being blond."

"I knew there was a reason I hates being a brunet." But then I thought of something. I looked at Bakura's long white hair. "What would you be considered? Your not blond and defiantly not a brunet. And you technically are a soul so you can't be a ginger." I asked curious. He looked up about to answer but was unable to when Marik quickly said.

"I believe that would be albino." He said and quickly dodged the fork that was aimed at his head. It stuck into the wall where Marik's head had once been. We all turned to see Bakura looking irritated.

"I'm not albino. My eyes are not red. My hair is a rare natural white that is passed down through my family ever 8th generation." He said putting his head back in his hands. "Can someone please get me an aspirin?"

"Me too. My heads about to explode." I said rubbing my temples. Camille reached into one of the cabinets and pulled out a pill bottle. The shacking of the polled made my head throb slightly but not as much as Mariks voice. She pulled out four pills and set two in front of me and two in front if Bakura. I quickly took a swig of my coffee and swallowed the pills and Bakura grabbed a glass of water and did the same.

"By the way," Marik began as he turned around to set the plate of bacon in the center of the table. "My brother Melvin and his boyfriend are visiting later today. Brace yourselves. You know he's crazy. " Bakura groaned.

"Oh bugger. Really? Last time he was here he tried to hug Camille!"

"Maybe I wanted a hug!" She said loudly. I glared at her.

"One, you know his hugs give you cancer and 2 just because I took the pills does not mean that they work instantly!" I said letting my head fall in my hands. I reached forward to grab a piece of bacon only to have my hand slapped by a spatula. I looked up to see Camille. I glared.

"Wait till all the foods ready!" I rolled my eyes and reached again. She slapped my hand again.

"Screw you!" I grunted giving in. Bakura laughed.

"You mean you haven't yet?" Bakura asked as if shocked.

"Shut up kitty." I grumbled. Camille's sat down a plate of scrambles eggs and some hash browns. I quickly filled a plate and dug in. "If you guys cooked for me every morning I would wait on you hand and foot."

"I'll take you up on that offer." Camille said as she got her own plate.

"I shouldn't have said that" I responded, taking back my words. Just then the intercom went off. We all looked up.

"He's early." Marik said standing up to answer it. "Yes" he said pushing the button on the device.

"Open the door little brother!" The device responded with an almost demonic voice.

"Can I get a please?" Marik responded smiling slightly.

"Can I get a hug?" Is replied snarckley(1).

"Nope. Just come up." He said hitting the button which let his brother in. He turned and looked at all of us. "Sooooo I haven't told him that Lia and i broke up and that i am now dating Bakura. so if we could brace our selves for even more awkward it would be great!" He said scarsticly.(2) I rolled my eyes and finished my breakfast quickly and headed to change. Before I got out of the kitchen Bakura had to comment.

"What? Need to dress up for the other Ishtar. Decided one brother isn't enough?" I snorted then through over my shoulder

"Nah, that's Camille. Switching from the older brother to the younger in a year? Poor Akefia was heart broken." I said walking in my room, dodging the wadded up napkin thrown at my head. I heard Camille close the door next to mine as she went to eat dressed as well. I got dressed quickly. I looked in the mirror. I was in my red and black plaid button down shirt but I had left it open showing the grey t-shirt underneath. I had on plain jeans bear feet. I let my hair down and it waved and semi-curled at its own will. Deciding I looked well enough or company I exited my room. I found Marik waiting my the door and Bakura sitting looking bored on the sofa.

"He hasn't even gotten to the door yet?" I was answered with a knock at the door. "We'll that was ironic."

"Open the damn door!" A loud voice said from the other side. Marik complied and Melvin stood standing there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. He walked in and sat down on the couch, well more like sprawled out on the couch. I laughed.

"Glad to see you're still the same Melvin." He looked up at my son ment and smirked again.

"Lia! How bout a hug?" He said sitting up extending his arms. I laughed and crossed my own.

"No thanks I'm good."

"You will one day my dear. How are you and my little brother by the way? When will you decide I'm better?" He said eyes glinting. I snorted.

"Sorry Melvin I must control my feelings. I do believe you have a boyfriend. " I said.

"He'd be cool with it. If your offering."

"Before you two decided to drag yourselves into Lia's bed room how bout you tell us where your boyfriend is?" Marik said looking irritated.

"What Marik? Jealous that your girlfriend is thinking of switching brothers? And I thought he was right behind me. Hu?" He said shrugging his shoulders not interested in the fact that his boyfriends missing. "Are you offering?"

"No she's not." I voice said from behind us. We turned to see Camille standing there in a low cut black tank top with a dark blue jacket with grey slacks. She had a chain necklace and matching brackets. Her light blond hair was flipped up and small strands fell on the sides of her face. My jaw dropped when I saw her. I have seen her in this outfit many times and had made fun of her for looking like a bondage slave but holy crap. She had always looked good to me but for the first time I had to look away to his a blush. This didn't go unnoticed. I heard Bakura snort but say nothing. Melvin however smirked and looked at Bakura.

"Do you make your girlfriend dress like a sex slave? " me asked crossing his arms.

" no he doesn't I dress like this on my own. And no she's not offering." She said walking up and standing beside me. I looked at her a raised an eye brow. She didn't look back.

"Bakura it looks like your girlfriend is cheating, with your best friends girlfriend." He said raising an eye brow. With that I lost it. I start laughing. I have to sit down in fear of falling to the ground. Camille starts laughing as well.

"You don't understand how ironic what you just said is." I managed to get out through laughter. "Can I tell him? Please?" I asked looking at Marik. Before waiting for an answer I say it. "Melvin, Marik and Bakura broke up with us for each other." Melvin starts laughing.

"Wow I always knew you were gay little brother. But now I can have you all to myself." He said looking at me.

"No you can't. " Camille said. Crossing her arms again. I rolled my eyes again.

"You really can't Melvin sorry." I said scarsticly(3). "I don't date anyone in a relationship." Almost as if called there was a knock at the door as a small voice came from behind it with a British accent.

"Is this Marik's apartment?" Bakura looked up then back to Melvin.

"It couldn't be. " Bakura said standing up and running to the door. He swung it open and there was a pale boy standing there with long white hair. It was almost like looking in a mirror as the two boys stood there staring at each other. Then Bakura turned to Melvin made a jump to wrap his hands around his throat.

**(1,2,3,4) I know their spelled wrong…. I could not figure out how to spell them. Sorry for any grammar Nazis who are pulling their hair out right now. Apologies (:**


	4. Insert creative chapter name here

**so here's chapter 4. Not very long. Still so much spelling issues. Ugh editing makes my brain hurt. WARNING CLIFFHANGER! Haha I love those. So much fun. I STILL DON'T OWN YUGIOH! UNFOUTUNATLY. Please review! Tell me what im doing wrong! It always helps! BE AS MEAN AS YOU WANT!**

Chapter 4 bitches!

CAMILLE'S POV.

After Bakura had tried to kill Melvin, Lia had pried him off him and I went and grabbed the hand cuffs from the box of 'toys' Bakura had stashed in the closet. When I came back Marik and Lia and gotten him sat down on the couch and Lia was sitting on his lap to hold him down. I ran over and grabbed his hands and hand cuffed them. The man at the door I had recognized as Bakura's twin brother Ryou. He had walked in and stood next to Melvin looking very confused. I walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"I haven't seen you in forever Ryou!" I said as I hugged him.

"Oh! Camille! I'm surprised to see you. Can you explain what's going on?" I pulled him away from the living room receiving a confused look from Lia but she nodded and went back to restricting Bakura.

"We'll did Bakura tell you what had happened?"

"Well I know you two broke up that's what I'm surprised to see you but other than that I know nothing. I didn't even expect to see him. All I knew I was meeting Melvin's brother today."

"Well when we broke up Bakura and Marik had gotten together. And as far as the rest of it we just thought Melvin and his boyfriend was coming today. "He looked into the room seeing his brother calmed down slightly.

"Come on let's see what's going on." I nodded and followed. Ryou went and stood next to Melvin and I next to Lia who had gotten up off Bakura since he was no longer trying to put Melvin in a choke hold. Lia leaned over and whispered,

"Camille how did you know exactly where to find his fuzzy handcuffs?" I snorted held in a laugh. I leaned back and said.

"I saw him grab something from them one night. There is some really messed up stuff in that box. "

"You're showing me later." she whispered.

"Duh! These two have a really messed up sex life." She snorted and leaned away from me.

"Could someone explain what's going on?" She asked.

"That's my little brother." Bakura said angrily.

"I am not your little brother. We're bloody twins we were born 2 minutes apart." The man said beside Melvin.

"Yea two minutes littler than me. And you're dating that psychopath. "He said gesturing to Melvin.

"Hey!"

"Melvin you're a psycho. Deal with it." Lia said rolling her eyes. "Your hugs kill people."

"My hugs aren't the only things that kill people you know" he said winking at Lia. I felt myself get angry again. How dare he flirt with Lia again! I mean its not like I like her. No I'm mad he's flirting when he has a boyfriend yes that's it. Yup. Totally. I opened my mouth to speak but Marik beat me too it.

"You're really going to flirt with my ex girlfriend when your boyfriend literally two frigging feet away from you?"

"You don't mind do you, Ryou?" **(Hehe that rhymed)** he asked looking down at the white haired man before him.

"Well actually..."

"See he doesn't mind." This made me want to punch him. I had to speak up.

"Gods will you stop acting like an ass for 5 minutes? You come in here not even caring that your boyfriend isn't with you and flirt with Lia even when you thought she was still with your brother, a relationship of 5 years, right in front of your boyfriend and you sit there and act like nothing's wrong. You're so arrogant. Gods how as no one tried to kill you yet other than Bakura? "I yelled. I stood there breathing heavily as everyone in the room stares at me with wide eyes. Lia was the first to speak.

"Holy shit. Umm let's go outside for a sec." She said grabbing my arm and pulling me towards to fire escape. We climbed up to the roof. She turned to look me in the eyes. "Are you ok? You just flipped shit."

"Yea I'm fine I don't know what came over me." I responded covering my face with my hands. "I guess seeing him flirting with you while he is in a relationship just I don't know pissed me off." She laughed.

"It seems like someone jealous. What? There's plenty of me to go around!" She said laughing at her own joke. I laughed to. She always found a way to make me laugh.

"Maybe I am" I said laughing. "Thanks for being there Lia. You always know how to make me laugh"

"Honestly all I'm doing is acting like to moron I usually am it's a habit. And I'll always be there Camille. You helped me when my family all decided to hate each other. I will be there for you when you randomly get really jealous of a crazy psychopath hitting on your best friend." She said patting me on the back. I laughed and punched her playfully on the arm.

"What would I do without you?" I said smiling at her.

"Let's never find out." she said smiling back. We climbed back down to the apartment however there was no one in the living room. We looked at each other then walked around the house. I reached for her hand and she squeezed it. There was no sign of anyone the house but it looked like something had happened just as we rounded the corner a rag had been pushed over my face and the last thing I heard was Lia shouting my name and then muffled cried of the same thing happening to her.


	5. ummmmmm words happen

**Here's chapter 5. And threes 9 chapters. I said before that there were 7, I lied. So yea still don't own Yugioh. Still really want to. No much goes on in this chapter. It's a little sad. Well the next chapter I started crying as I was writing. Frigging depressing. I don't know why I'm still typing this like prechapter thingy. No one even reads them. Do they? Probably not. I really should shut up. Enjoy reading the 5 chapter of this weird fandiction….. K bye.**

CHAPTER 5 BITCHES!

LIA'S POV

I woke up lying on my stomach in front of my room. I groaned as I sat myself against the wall in the hall way. I slowly stood up taking in the situation. I started to wonder the apartment for any sign of life. As I entered the living room I tripped over something landing half on the object half on the floor. The thing below me stated to stir, rolling over with a moan.

"What the frig is happening? And what is on top of me?" he groaned. "Why does my head hurt so much?" the nasaly voice said below me. I stood up and held out a hand.

"Quit complaining Marik, and help me figure out what's going on." I said as I pulled him up, then looked around the living room with no clue to what had happened. Then I saw a note on the door out of the corner of my eye. I walked over to it and read it out loud.

_Dear Marik and Lia,_

_ I had the random urge to kidnap some people. Why? You may ask. Because I'm Melvin Frigging Ishtar and I will do as I please. You can come and get Bakura and Camille at my warehouse on 5__th__ street. _**(Oh fanfictions and their convinces.) **

_ Hugs!_

_ Melvin_

I looked at Marik as he silently took in the information. The look on his face showed that he wasn't shocked or he was hiding it very well. Marik knew Melvin better than everyone else and he knew what he could do. I had to break the silence.

"Marik what are you thinking?" I asked. He looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"We need to get to them. Now. Melvin's crazy. And sadistic. Let's go." He said heading out the door.

"I'll drive." I said as I grabbed my keys.

"if were going to fight Melvin were going to need more than just the two of us." He said as we walked down the stairs. I knew immediately who to call. (GHOST BUSTERS! LOLOLOLOL JK)

"I know who to go to. His house is on the ay there. Lets go!"

CAMILLE'S POV

I awoke feeling a pair of eyes on me. I tried to raise my fist to my eyes but I felt an extra amount of weight with my left hand. I looked over to see Bakura passed out with his left hand handcuffed to my right. I looked around to find the eyes that I still felt on me. Looking around the room I found Melvin leaning against a wall with a smirk on his face. I raised my hand to punched Bakura to wake him up. I had don't it enough times that I knew it was one of the few ways to wake him up. He was starting to stir and he raised his hand to his head raising mine with it. He groaned when he realized the situation. I pointed towards Melvin wordlessly and he followed my gesture. Melvin stepped away from the wall. He walked towards us and stood in front of us.

"God damnit Melvin. What the hell?" Bakura said standing up from the wall we were leaning against. As he stood up he pulled me with him.

"You act like you haven't woken up handcuffed before 'Kura" Melvin said in a demonic voice.

"Just tell us what you want! And have you taken Lia and Marik as well?" I asked worry present in my voice.

"No just you two. And I wanted to kidnap some people. There's no more reason than that." He said casually, as if it was a normal topic for him.

"What do you plan on doing?" Bakura asked. Melvin laughed.

"Well I really need a hug. Finding out that my baby brother being gay really hit me hard. Also finding out that my boyfriend is the brother of my brother's boyfriend is also stress inducing. And someone attempting to kill me can take its toll. So I give a proposal. I want a hug. If one of you offers then I will only kill one. If no one does then both of you will die. Make your choice. I'll be back in 10 min." he said and he left to room before we could protest. I looked at Bakura, my decision was already made. And he could see it in my eyes.


	6. THIEF KIIIIIIIIIIIING!

**Alright since the last 3 chapters have been really really short imam put up 2 chapters today. The last one will be Saturday. Sadness. It probably still really sucks. But apparently people are reading it. THANKYOU TO ALL WHO ARE! I LOVE YOU ALL! I still don't own Yugioh. Still want to. I'm still really need to stop talking so much in these things. BUT I NEVER WILL. Imma leave now. Here's chapter 6. Chapter 7 will be up soon after. ENJOY! Review if you want too. BE MEAN! IT HELPS!**

CHAPTER 6 BITCHES!

LIA'S POV

Marik was silent in passenger seat of my truck as I speed down the street looking for the address. I finally find the big 3 story house. I quickly leave the truck yelling back to Marik.

"Stay there! I'll be 2 seconds." I keep running not looking back for a reply. I reach the porch and start pounding on the door. Praying for a response.

"Holy shit man clam down! I'll be there in a sec. Calm the frick down." I heard from behind the door. I continue banging on the door trying to hurry him.

"HURRY UP KING! WE'RE KINDA IN A RUSH!" I yelled at the door.

"King? Very few know of that name" I heard from behind the door. It flew open and a very tall tan man stood in front of me. His white hair greatly contrasted with his skin color and his sharp light purple eyes were full of confusion and recognition the right one atop a long scar. He wore a red hoodie which he left open showing a white t-shirt. He had on old blue jeans and no shoes. He leaned against his forearm which was resting against the door frame. "Lia! I wasn't expecting to see you. What do you need?" I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards my truck. "What are you doing? What's going on?"

"I'll explain on the way. Bakura is in trouble. We need your help." I said as we reached the truck. I opened the passenger door and pushed the tall man into the truck almost on top of a very confused Marik. I walked around and climbed in and started back down the road. "Marik start talking." I said as we were speeding down the highway. Marik looked at me then back the King.

"You could have told me we were picking up Akefia." He said looking irritated.

"At least I found someone to help us instead of sitting there staring out the window!" I yelled back at him.

"Well I was thinking Odeon or Isheziu, not Bakura's ass hole of an older brother!" He yelled back. King sat against the door waiting for the arguing to stop.

"Cuz your older siblings will do so much to help Bakura! You know they hate him!" I yelled.

"they will help to try and stop Melvin! They know he's crazy. They know how to deal with him!" Marik defended them.

"Just explain what's going on!" King yelled tired of the arguing. Marik and I both jerked out heads towards him. I decided to just tell the story.

"Melvin visited the four of us at out apartment. He was his usually self and he ended up attacking us all and talking both Bakura and Lia. We couldn't do it on our own so I decided you come and get you to help. We have no idea what he plans on doing to them and we need to get to them as soon as possible."

"so you want me to help you save My little brother and ex-girlfriend who are currently dating from your boyfriends older brother?" King said summarizing the situation.

"He didn't even tell you? Geeze Bakura, way to be an ass. Bakura broke up with Camille so he could start screwing Marik who broke up with me." I explained not taking my eyes of the road. Out of the corner of my eye I saw King smirk.

"That had to be awkward. Way to go Marik!" he said as he patting the Egyptian on the back. Marik was about to give a response but we arrived at the address and I jerked my truck to a stop.

"Lets stop the banter and go find them." I said getting out of the car, not bothering to see if they followed.


	7. i startrd crying my self :'(

**These chapters are getting shorter and shorter every time. Gosh I suck. Hahah jk I'm awesome (: and humble! Hahahaha gosh I'm lame. Eh get it? KatalinLame? Eh eh? I need to stop being stupid. I still don't own Yugioh. I still however am stupid. I need to shut up. K bye. I've said that like 5 times now. **

CHAPTER 7 BITCHES!

CAMILLE"S POV

"I know what you're thinking Camille. Don't do it." Bakura reasoned. "You have no reason to do this. You have friends and family that will miss you."

"They'll understand why I did it. I'm not letting you die Bakura. You and Marik need each other." I said not letting him change my mind.

"What about Lia? You know she needs you. You're the only one who knows about her past. She didn't even tell Marik. She will be devastated without you." I hadn't thought about Lia. My face fell as I realize what would happen to her. But I would never forgive myself if Bakura died because of me.

"She can find a new best friend. She has your guys." I stood up and walked towards the door. Bakura wouldn't budge so I couldn't make it far.

"I'm not letting you do this." He said as he yanked back on the hand cuffs.

"I'm not asking for permission. MELVIN COME IN HERE!" I yelled not letting Bakura say anything else. The door swung open and Melvin stood there with a wide smirk on his face. He walked into the room with his arms crossed.

"Have you made your decision?" he asked sitting against the wall.

"Yes. Let Bakura go." I said raising my hand gesturing for him to unlock the cuffs.

"Damnit it Camille don't do it! You're going to die. You can't leave us!" he turned to Melvin who had started to unlock the cuffs around our wrists. "Melvin what's wrong with you? Why are you doing this?"

"Why not?" Melvin asked. He got the handcuffs off and he then pushed Bakura out of the room. The closed and lock the door.

"Melvin! Let her go!" Bakura yelled from the other side of the door, fist hitting hard against the wood. (That sounds wrong….) "Stop this Melvin!" he continued to yell through the door but Melvin ignored. He slowly started walking towards me.

"Bakura, tell everyone I'm sorry. Tell everyone I love them. (so frigging cliché) Tell them not to worry." I said out loud I heard Bakura start to Pound on the door harder, trying to break it down.

"That almost makes me reconsider, almost. Are you ready Camille?" I nodded in response and closed my eyes as I felt arms surround me and my conscious faded away.


	8. MOAR TEARS!

**SOOOOO this one is SUPER short. So many tears. Probably a lot of OOC. SOMEONE REVIEWED! THANKYOU! Once again I don't own Yugioh…. Even more sadness. As I reread this I started laughing at the pure randomness of Melvin. It's not threatening being hugged! Not even a little bit! But well someone dies Cuz she got hugged so I guess it is threatening. Hummmmm Imma shut up now. I'm rambling. K bye. **

CHAPTER 8 BITCHES!

Beware death and lots of tears. (Frigging depressing)

LIA'S POV

I ran into the building tearing though the hallways looking for any sign of the kidnapped. I heard a loud banging and I followed the noise. It lead me to Bakura pounding on a wooden door with both his fists yelling and screaming. I ran up to him and put my hand on his back. He swung around and threw a punch not looking at me.

"Bakura!" I yelled dodging his attack. He heard my voice and realized it was me.

"LIA! Melvin's in there with Camille. He made us decide who he would hug. She didn't let me talk her out of it. She is in there dying for me to live. She told be to tell everyone she sorry and that she loves them. She said not to worry. Those were her last words Lia. She's in there. We have to stop him!" He said clearly freaking out. Marik and King had found their way to us. "Marik! Akefia! Please help us open this door." They nodded wordlessly and we all began banging on the door. Our efforts were useless when the door swung wide showing Melvin in the door frame. I swung at him. The man who killed my best friend. He dodged. I swung again fist connecting with his chin.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HER! FOR NO REASON! WHAT IS WRONG WI-" my words were stopped short when I saw Camille's body laying on the ground, lifeless. I choked back tears as I walked up to her body, still warm. I fell to my knees and reached for her shoulders. I pulled her into my lap, he head falling limply against my leg. He face looked so peaceful and calm. Her mouth slightly open, eyes closed. I couldn't hold back the tears any more. The one person I lover more than all others was gone. The one person I had all my life. She was there for everything and she wouldn't ever be again. I held her close to me as I cried. I felt a hand on my back and I turned to see Marik looking at me with tears in his eyes as well. "She can't be gone. She can't. There has to be a way to save her. I can't lose her. I can't" I said as I turned my gaze way from him back to my lifeless best friend lying in my arms.

"We're here Lia." I heard from behind me.

"Is there a way Marik?" I heard a British accent say behind me.

"Not that I know of. Melvin's hugs have never left any survivors (1). She's gone."

"She can't be gone. I'm not going to lose my best friend so some palm tree! She didn't deserve this! I didn't get here fast enough! It's my fault! I was too slow. And now she's dead, and I can't get her back. Tears were falling from my face as I felt arms encircle me. Two more sets of arms were wrapped around me as I cried. I heard a few more sniffles around me. "I'm sorry Camille. I-I love you. Please forgive me." I choked out through my tears. I leaned down and kissed her forehead and hugged her. The arms around me tightened doing the same. Then I felt a 4th pair of arms wrap around me as well. I gasped ad I opened my eyes to see Camille's green eyes looking back into mine. Her mouth in a smile and she hugged me back. I opened my mouth in shock and her eyes started to tear as well.

"I love you too Lia."


	9. the power of Melvin

**SOOOOO last chpater guys. Im almost sad. my first one is done... i still love writing for Melvin. Hes poebably my favoriate person to write as. Hes such a sadistic Genious. sooo this updates super late... muh bad. i was on a train all day. My parents woke up sand said 'Hey kat lets go fo ra train ride!' yup thats what you do to a highschooler on a saturday morning... YAY...enjoy the last chapter. I'll have a new story tomorrow or monday. its THEIFSHIPPING! WEEEEEEW Still dont own Yugioh... stil sad about it. K BYE!**

CHAPTER 9 BITCHES!

CAMILE'S POV

I woke up not about to open my eyes. Not from restraint but from weakness. I could hear and feel someone around me. My body is being cradled against anothers. The body against me is shacking. I feel warm drops of water hitting my face. There were 3 arms around myself and whoever was holding me. But why? I'm not dead, am I? I thought back to my last memory. I was watching Bakura being shoved out of a room. And Melvin approaching me. _OH! I remember now! I let Melvin hug me so save Bakura. _

"I'm sorry Camille. I-I love you. Please forgive me." A voice said pulling me from my thoughts. I felt something press against my forehead and I found the strength to move. I wrapped my arms around the person who was already holding me. I felt her gasp as I opened my eyes. I saw Lia's tear covered face shock evident on her face. I smiled and hugged her as she hugged me. "I love you too Lia." I said as I clung to her.

"CAMILLE!" she yelled pulling away from me. She looked at me new tears forming in her eyes. "You're-You're alive? But you were dead. He killed you, but you're alive! HOW?" Lia stammered. I laughed at her reaction and looked around at the guys. Bakura looked confused, Marik looked ecstatic, and for some reason Akefia was here. He sat with us as we had one really messed up hug on the floor just smiling. I looked around the room and saw Melvin smirking leaning against the wall

"I don't know myself. Maybe we should ask him. "I said pointing as I stood up pulling the rest of them with me. We untangled ourselves and Bakura grabbed Melvin by his shirt and pinned him against the wall. (Isn't that I picture, a 7 foot pine tree being pinned by a 5'11 kitty…) Melvin didn't struggle. He just continued to smirk at us.

"what the hell man?" Lia asked next to me.

"What did I do?" I felt Lia next to be lunge forward pushing Bakura off of Melvin and taking his place. I've only seen her mad one time and I was on the receiving end. I almost felt bad for Melvin. If he hadn't just killed me.

"What did you do? What do you think you did? You Kidnapped Bakura and Camille. Trapped them in your random ass warehouse. Made me go and pick up Bakura's older brother and run down here just to find that you killed Camille and you ask what you did? You almost screwed up our lives. For what? For some sick thrill that you get out of making people miserable? I would ask what is wrong with your head but I don't think anyone could ever find out." She yelled panting. Everyone but Melvin was shocked. Even I was. But Melvin stood there still smirking as Lia had him still pinned against the wall.

"Are you done?" he asked with his demonic voice. Instead of answering Lia pulled back her fist prepared to strike but Melvin shot his hand up and grabbed hers before she could strike. She lifted her other hand and he caught that one as well. He spun her around so their positions were reversed. Akefia and Bakura quickly grabbed him and pulled him off her and pushed him to the ground. He remained smirking throughout the whole 'scuffle'. As he lay on the ground he looked up at us. "Can I talk. I had a pretty good reason you know. And I knew Camille would live. I had a plan when I saw Lia try, and fail, to hide a blush when she say Camille in her bondage slave outfit. When I saw how Camille reacted to my flirting with Lia I knew that the two liked each other. I knew that you two would deny being gay, just like Marik has for years. I figured well maybe a life threatening crisis would push them together." We all blinked. Shocked at his genius. He lay there on the ground smirking up at us as we stood looking at us. "it was either that or I try to get you guys to kill your families and well I though this was nicer. Now if you'll excuse me. I accidentally left Ryou tied to the bed when I came back here so I probably go and get him. " he said and he push Bakura and Akefia off him and he walked out of the room without another word. I looked back at the rest of us.

"Guess who just got a hug from Melvin." I said smiling. Lia grinned and tackled me, laughing.

"If you do that again I'll be the one killing you." She half-heartedly threatened.

"Just admit it already!" we both turned from each other and saw Akefia smirking at us. "Its obvious you two like each other. Just say it."

"I will if you will" Lia said looking at me. I smirked.

"You first"

"I love you Camille."

"Love you too Lia, love you too."


End file.
